Darambia Arachnois
Darambia Arachnois is a variety of normal non-Neo Darambia. Appearance Darambia Arachnois looks close to the original but has a pair of pincers with a mostly stone gray body except for its black feet. History Origin After the horrible disaster which had the Gransphire's crusade across the Solar System, while everything had somehow been restored, humanity was on edge from the ordeal, wanting to destroy any remaining Sphire. They were not the only ones to be part of a frenzy, a group of aliens from varying races had been plotting to invade Earth prior to the Gransphire's appearance had seen the entire thing. The group decided to post-pone their invasion rather than take an advantage and reported the chaos to intergalactic governments and law enforcement. They acted scared and crazed, immediately trying to destroy the entire species. As they attempted genocide, a group or "religion" rose up worshiping the Sphire and seeking to save them. They conflicted with other aliens who actually had some sense, getting into a small war with the strange cult. Meanwhile, one of the Sphire Cult's members, a fully matured Alien Laseta, not being the one from Earth decided to invade Earth in order to avenge the Gransphire. Super GUTS realized the alien's appearance and not knowing if he was friend or foe, began preparing for both resolutions. Meanwhile, the zealot lured a Sphire to Earth, specifically the wilds of US, Arizona where it became infused with mesa rock, creating a new Darambia. The Laseta, not really sure what to do at that point, just decided that he'd help his god to conqueror Earth from his space ship. The two rampaged around for a while until Super GUTS with a good sized force came to oppose them. Nonetheless, it proved invincible to their attacks, its under side weakness was even covered up by the mesa rock. The Laseta from its ship also blasted at the GUTS jets. Eventually something unexpected happened, a member of the attack team gained a Spark Lens and used it to become Ultraman Tiga. The ultra battled both Darambia Arachnois and the Laseta and defeated the two after a difficult fight. The member transformed back into their human form and things were cleaned up, Back in space in the M91 Nebula, the Sphire Cult had really done it, they managed to create a new Gransphire that was large enough to devour an entire solar system! The intergalactic people looked at it, believing it'd be the end of the universe with such a seemingly unstoppable force. Just then, hope arrived when a centaur-like dragon monster and another strange being appeared. The odd duo engaged the Gransphire in combat, not being devoured by it or any of its minions. After a battle, the two charged godly energy attacks and used them to destroy the devourer. The intergalactic governments were shocked and approached the beings, asking them their intentions. They explained wanting to bring peace and stability to the world, beginning with the eradication/management of the Sphire for good. The alien leaders volunteered themselves to help out the being in anyway possible with him claiming M91 galaxy as his and his companion's main base of operations... SOTH: Defenders of Mankind Arachnois is summoned by a member of PROTEW. Powers *'Dara-Barrier:' Arachnois can summon an energy shield to defend against weak energy attacks. *'Sphire Ray:' Arachnois can fire a white ray from its mouth. *'Pincers:' Arachnois has strong pincers allowing it to crush Ultra bones. **'Pincer Launch:' Arachnois can fling its pincers as projectiles to grab opponents before they return to its body. *'Rock Armor:' Arachnois has rocky armor that allows it to be unaffected by weak physical attacks. *'Burrowing:' Arachnois can burrow even through solid rock. Trivia *Arachnois was created as I wanted to give OG Darambia a new form, even if its nothing spectacular. *This is my second Darambia variation, first one being Remodeled Darambia. *Image by KitsuneSoldier. Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:SOTHDOM Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Darambia Variations